


I Should Have Told You Long Ago

by Givemegore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bar, Bartender - Freeform, Cas and Dean meet, Come Over, Destiel - Freeform, Drive you home, Jack and Coke, M/M, Texas, stay the night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givemegore/pseuds/Givemegore
Summary: Dean and Cas met at the bar and became friends. The two talk all the time and sometimes even have playful flirting. It's harmless right? Right? Well maybe Dean is feeling something he hasn't felt in awhile. He shouldn't like Cas this much, he's just some guy he met at the bar but he loves spending his free time with him. Cas is on his brain 24/7 and that could cause a problem with his home life.





	1. You're The Only One Here

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter work coming up. My last one wasn't received too well so I hope you guys like this alittle better. Enjoy!

Dean sat down at the bar and nodded towards the bartender. “Jack and Coke please,” he said without lifting his head. A few seconds later, the drink was placed just under his nose. He flicked his eyes up at the man who served him his drink before raising his head up. The man wearing a white button up shirt and red bowtie smiled at Dean. He looked too fancy to be working here that was for sure. 

“I make sure people like their drink before I leave,” he said with a small smile forming on his pink lips. Dean rolled his eyes and took a sip before giving the fancy looking man a thumbs up. Dean looked down at his drink but could tell the man was still there, leaning up against the bar. He looked up hesitantly,

“Can I help you?” Dean said in a slightly rude tone. The man poked his bottom lip out then shook his head.

“You’re the only one here… what else am I supposed to do?” he shrugged. Dean looked all around him slowly, he really was the only one in this bar, the place was barren. “I’m Castiel though,” the bartender said, “nice to meet you.” The man outstretched his hand. Dean looked at Castiel’s hand for a few seconds and contemplating on what to do. He wasn’t going to shake his hand but that would make him seem rude, and he needed some friends so he decided to raise his own hand to meet Cas’s. 

“Dean,” he said in his rough gravelly voice. Cas smiled at Dean who threw his drink back. He pointed to the glass then up at Cas. The bartender smiled and took the glass to refill Dean’s drink before sliding it back to him across the counter. 

“You got a plan to get home?” Cas asked. He sure as Hell wasn’t going to let this guy drive himself home and if he drank much more then he might need a taxi. Dean looked up at the ceilings, then down at the wooden countertop but was silent. After a few seconds he let out a forced chuckle,

“I honestly didn’t even think about that,” he looked up at Cas once more. “I was just so upset that I left quickly.” 

“Bad day at work?” Cas asked while drying a cup with his black towel. Dean was silent and stared off into the distance for a second.

“You could say that,” Dean said before downing the last of his drink. Cas grabbed the glass and refilled it for round three.

“You wanna go home? To a hotel? None of the above?” Cas asked, knowing he was going to be telling someone where the customer wanted to go. Dean swallowed hard to get the Jack down. He sighed and ran his finger along the rim of his glass.

“Well I’d rather not go home. I don’t have the cash to go to a hotel. I don’t have any friend really so I may be sleeping in my car.” He faked a smiled and looked up at Castiel. Cas sighed, he didn’t know Dean that well but he didn’t want this guy to be sleeping in the parking lot of a bar.

“I’ll tell you what, either you can give me your address to take you home, I can pay for your hotel room oooor… you can stay at my place,” Dean made eye contact with Cas and shook his head with a chuckled.

“You barely know me. I couldn’t let you pay for me or to crash at your place,” he said with a shrug. Cas smiled,

“I don’t have a family so I got money and I don’t have many friends so good company is always welcome. Honestly Dean I don’t mind, come on.” Castiel smiled and stared at Dean. The Winchester finally broke down,

“Fine, fine,” Dean huffed, “But, you are gonna drive me to get my car back tomorrow, right?” he asked.

“Of course, I’ll drive you over here tomorrow once you get up and going,” Cas said while putting away the heavy glasses. Dean downed the third glass of alcohol and slid his glass to Castiel. Cas refilled it, making it a little stronger this time since he knew Dean wouldn’t try to drive himself home at this point. He wrote his name and number on a sticky note before handing it to Dean. “So you can get ahold of me if you ever need some,” he smiled as Dean took the note and input the info into his phone. 

“There, not you know I have it. How about I give you my info? That way if I forget to text you, you can get into contact with me if the need arises.” Dean said, his hand outstretched, waiting for Cas’s phone. Castiel pulled his phones out of his pocket and gave it to Dean to get the number of his new found friend. Dean then handed the phone back to Cas and once again raised his glass to his lips. Before he had a chance to do anything, Cas held the phone up,

“SAY CHEESE!” Cas said loudly and Dean looked up from his drink right as the flash hit. “Aww, you look so nice,” Cas said with a smiled. He showed Dean the picture where Cas was smiling wide and Dean’s lips were on the glass, eyes looking up at the camera. He giggled and brought his phone back to his face, making some final changes before sliding it into his pocket once more. Dean chuckled softly,

“Well since we are becoming so friendly, tell me about you.” Dean sipped on his drink, eyes glued to Cas. Cas bit his bottom lip then looked up, pretending to think,

“Hmm… what can I say to not scare you away?” He glanced at Dean with a smile on his face. Dean smiled back before taking another sip on his drink. This was nice, Dean had met someone who was so open and happy and it felt nice to meet someone who tried to make him smile even when he didn’t want to. The men were polar opposites, maybe that’s why Dean was so drawn to him. Cas began to talk, drawing him from his thoughts, “ Okay, well I am 24, I’m a bartender and I sometimes work at this small café. My last name is Novak and I’m from a small town in Michigan.” He sighed, “That’s about it I think,” he looked up at Dean and smiled, “your turn.” Dean threw back the rest of his drink and swallowed hard before breathing out loudly. 

“Okay, let’s see. I am 26. My last name is Winchester and I am from the greatest state, Texas. What brought you all the way down here?” Dean said before pointing to the Jack Daniel’s. Castiel pointed to the Coke but Dean shook his head.

“I came here due to no work and also my family and I kinda had a falling out.” Cas slid the scotch glass full of whiskey towards the man. Dean nodded the looked up and their eyes met. They sat there for a few seconds, surrounded by silence. When the boss walked up and smacked his hand on the counter both men jumped.

“Howdy boys,” the old country man said. “It’s just about closing time,” Cas looked at his watch quickly.

“Oh my gosh I am so sorry sir,” he said hastily. Dean downed his entire glass of whiskey then handed it to Castiel to clean out. Cas quickly washed and dried the glass before placing it back in the correct spot of the shelves. He grabbed his coat and walked out ahead of Dean to hold the door for him and his boss. The boss locked the door behind them all,

“Goodnight boys. See ya later Castiel,” the old man said before waving goodbye. Cas waved back before unlocking his car doors and sliding into the driver’s side. Dean slid into the passenger’s side and sighed, he was really about to go to this guys house. Castiel looked over at Dean,

“You good?” he said, hoping Dean wasn’t rethinking his decision to stay at Cas’s place. Dean nodded with a smile.

“All good,” he looked at Cas, “let’s get going my dude,” he said before leaning back into the seat.


	2. Novak Bed and Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel takes Dean home after the bar closes. Once home they play some games. Before long Cas gets heated and finds a great way to quiet a mouthy Dean. Dean isn't sure about the whole situation and decides to head to bed. He wakes up the next day and tries to shake off the whole ordeal and get a fresh start. Beginning with a steamy shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support. I am trying to keep up with this one, hopefully you all like it!

After about 15 minutes in the car, the men pulled into the driveway of a nice house. Dean raised his eyebrows and whistled, “This is your place?” Cas chuckled,

“More or less. Like I said, lots of money to myself,” the bartender said. He lifted himself from the car, as did Dean and both men jogged up the stairs to his front door. Castiel flipped the light on and threw his keys onto the small side table. “Make yourself at home, I’m gonna go change,” he said before undoing his bowtie and walking down the hall. Dean sat down on the couch with a sigh. The place was nice, wood floors, high ceilings, looked fancy. Soon enough, Castiel was back, now in a white t-shirt and joggers. Dean slid his leather jacket off and smiled up at the other man.

“Thanks again Cas, feels good to have someone I can count on. Someone who will let me come over when I need it.” Cas was walking back into the living room with two glasses of water.

“Of course, feels good to have someone else in this house. It gets lonely,” he sat next to Dean and smiled. “This was my brother’s winter house, but he let me stay here if I paid rent so boom,” he shrugged. “You didn’t think it looked too good for a bartender?” Dean raised his hands in the air,

“Hey man, you’re nice, I thought maybe you got good tips,” he said with a smile. Cas giggled then tilted his head and looked at Dean fondly.

“So,” he said, “tell me, why were you so stand offish when we met?” He leaned back into the couch. Dean sighed,

“I don’t know, I was in an awful mood. I’m sorry that I took it out on you.” He looked at Cas with a smile. Castiel smiled softly,

“Its fine, I’ve had less than friendly encounters over the years. I’ve very seldom brought someone home with me though,” he winked at Dean and laughed. Dean blushed, it sounded wrong, he went home with a man. “I’m kidding,” Cas said, drawing Dean out of the thought. “So do you wanna do anything of just head to bed?” Dean shrugged,  
“You got any video games?” Castiel nodded and pointed to a shelf lined with cases. Dean hopped up and made his way over to the shelf. “Hmmm… I bet I could whoop your ass in Mario Kart,” he said and looked over his shoulder with a smirk. Castiel scoffed,

“You’re on pretty boy,” he said before grabbing the game from Dean’s hand. He popped the game in and handed Dean a controller. Then it began and both men either ended up in 1st or 2nd. “No, NO!!” Cas screamed dropping his controller. “SO NOT FAIR!” he yelled as a blue shell with winds threw him off a bridge. Dean laughed hard. “Oh shut up!” 

“Make me,” Dean taunted. 

“Don’t think I won’t,” Castiel said still heated.

“Oh you gonna do something? No, you ain’t gonna do shit boy,” Dean said, focused on keeping his first place spot. He went to throw another insult at Cas but before he could, the man was pinning Dean to the ground. “I call bullshit, I was off guard!” Dean said with a laugh. “You still can’t stop me from-“ before he could let out another word, Castiel’s lips met his. Cas pulled back when he didn’t feel Dean push back. He looked at Dean and smiled softly,

“Made you shut up real quick,” he whispered. Dean blinked and smiled at Cas who rolled off of him. Cas grabbed his controller and the two finished up a few more matches before they called it quits. Cas showed Dean the guest bedroom and wished him goodnight. Laying in bed, Dean got lost in his thoughts. Castiel kissed him but Dean was straight, did Cas know? Did Dean come off as gay? He didn’t believe so but maybe he did. But he wasn’t. He wasn’t gay. He liked women, always had. He always slept with and dated women. His mind was racing before he put on some music and finally drifted off to sleep.

…

Dean slowly woke up due to a soft light shining into the window. He rubbed his eyes and yawned before slowly sitting up. He picked his shirt up off the ground and sniffed it. And it smelled like… bacon? What the Hell? He sniffed it again… syrup? What in the world was going on? A few seconds later, Castiel opened the door and stopped suddenly. Dean stood there, in tight jeans and no shirt. Cas’s mouth went dry as he looked the Winchester up and down. His body was beyond nice, it looked modelesque. Finally his wandering eyes and mind caught back up to reality. “Hey Dean, I made breakfast,” Novak said with a smile. Breakfast… so Dean didn’t smell like bacon or syrup, good to know. He threw his shirt on and smiled at Cas before following him to the kitchen. Before him was a plate loaded with breakfast: eggs, biscuits, bacon, pancakes, sausage, everything.

“Oh my God Cas this looks great. You didn’t have to do all this.” Dean said, flabbergasted at the thought of how much work had gone into the meal,

“Oh no it’s fine, I love cooking,” Cas said looking around happily. “Glad I didn’t have to wake you though,” he looked at Dean and smiled. Then both men chowed down on the meal. After stuffing his face full, Dean leaned back and let out a sigh.

“Dammit… I didn’t bring a toothbrush,” he said. Castiel was slowly finishing his eggs, 

“I may have an extra one,” he said, covering his full mouth. Dean smiled and got up the picked up the plates scattered across the table. Cas went to stand but Dean pushed him down and shook his head. 

“You did enough, I’ll do this,” he winked at Cas who smiled and blushed a lovely shade of pink. Castiel sat back in his chair, watching an attractive man clean his kitchen and wash dishes. How was this possible? How could someone so perfect actually exist and be in his house? Finally, the kitchen met Dean’s standard of cleanliness and he smiled,

“Boom baby, all done,” he bowed then laughed softly. “Now, lead me to that toothbrush because I need it… badly.” Castiel did a comedic gasp,

“Was my cooking THAT bad?” he said, trying to sound offended. Dean nodded and had a serious look on his face,

Oh yeah, it was terrible buddy. I wanted to say something sooner,” he let out a small chuckle. “Nah, I still got alcohol on my breath and it’s so bad.” He looked at Cas who giggled and lead Dean to the bathroom. Dean sighed, “would it be cool with you if I shower here?” Castiel nodded, Hell yes it was okay, please do! Dean flashed a white smile before he stripped down to his boxers and handed his clothes to Cas to throw them in the wash. Cas smiled then closed the door… OH MY GOD HIS BODY WAS BUILT BY A GOD! This guy was going to drive him crazy.


	3. Making a Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finishes up his shower and figures it's time to head home. As they arrive at the bar, Castiel gathers the nerve to tell Dean how he feels and something unexpected happens. Dean is feeling something new. What's going on? Will he feel like this forever? Right now he doesn't care, he's happy... and hard.

Dean stepped out of the shower and rubbed the fog off the mirror. He wrapped the towel around his waist then ran his hand through his dripping wet hair, sending water droplets flying onto the mirror. A toothbrush, still in its plastic case sat on the edge of the sink. Dean grabbed the small package and ripped the flimsy cardboard from the plastic and pulled a blue toothbrush from the opening. Right before he began to brush, his phone dinged, a text. He grabbed his phone from the counter and looked to see a message from Cas. It was a photo, “Hurry back, I’m bored AF,” with a picture of Castiel laying on the bed, making a pouty face. Dean let out a small chuckle. He enjoyed spending time with Cas, he was sweet, funny, and accepting, something he didn’t get enough of. After brushing his teeth, he walked out of the bathroom, a small cloud of steam followed behind. Castiel sat up with a smile on his face and pointed to Dean’s clothes, folded nicely beside him. “Nice and glean for you good sir,” he said with a tiny smile. Dean smiled and nodded,

“Well thank you!” he said then winked at Cas and began to get dressed. Every bit of clothing stuck to his still damp body. Cas watched, he couldn’t get enough of Dean. After getting ready, he sighed and looked to Castiel, “Well I guess it’s time to go huh?” Cas shrugged,

“It’s all up to you, it is getting past noon,” he didn’t want to Dean to leave but he couldn’t force him to stay. Maybe he would come back… it didn’t seem too likely. It wasn’t that Dean gave off that vibe, something just felt that way to Cas. Then he hopped off the bed, having enough of the awkward silence. “Let’s go then buddy,” Cas said with a sad smile on his face. The two men made their way down the driveway and slid into Castiel’s car.

…

Once back at the bar, Cas parked beside Dean’s old Impala. “Here ya go bud,”

“Hello baby,” Dean said, directing the compliment towards his vehicle. Dean looked over as Cas, “thank you so much Cas, it means a lot. I had fun. Don’t forget to hit me up sometime.” Cas nodded and smiled then put out a hand to shake Dean’s. Dean took his hand but instead of a shake he pulled him in for a hug. Cas blushed then Dean finally let go and got out of the car. Once out he bent down again, “text me,” he said with a wink then closed the door. He hopped into his black beauty of a cat and started it, the engine roaring to life. He leaned back and sighed, last night was weird but he liked it. He enjoyed Castiel’s company. Yeah that was it, the company, not that he liked Castiel. Right? Oh God. What was going on? Why did he like just being in the mere presence of Cas? Being in his car without Cas, it lacked something. Dean shook his head, it was just how he felt because he made a new friend. That was all, he was jazzed about meeting someone new… yeah. He looked over and waved at Cas before leaning his head back. Then, a knock came on his window, it was Cas. “Everything okay?” Dean asked, a smile on his face,

“Yeah… it’s just” Cas stammered, “I just need to tell you something, cause if I don’t now I never will,”

“What? What do you mean?” Dean asked puzzled. Soon enough he found out what Castiel meant as he was kissing Dean… again. But this time Dean kissed back. Dean pulled Cas closer and soon enough he was on top of Dean. Dean’s hands ran up and down Castiel’s back, gripping him tight. Cas was grinding against Dean, his breathing growing heavy. Dean slipped his tongue into Castiel’s mouth and pulled him closer. Dean’s hands wandered up Cas’s shirt he then dragged his nails down the smaller man’s back. Cas let out a moan, which made Dean smile against Cas’s open mouth. Castiel bit Dean’s bottom lip and tugged playfully. Dean let out a low growl, “ohhh fuuuuck,” Dean let slip. After a few more kisses, Castiel pulled away,

“Wait,” he said, looking Dean in the eyes. “I want you to know, I’m not easy,” he said with a small smile. Dean nodded, 

“Of course Cas, I totally understand if you don’t feel comfortable. To be honest, you are the first guy I’ve ever kissed, let alone done anything more than that. We can take it slow” Dean said, his hands still on Cas’s hips. Cas nodded and smiled,

“I would like to take it slow… yeah,” he bit his bottom lip before kissing Dean again. Dean kept him close, savoring the taste of Cas. Finally it came to an end with a small sigh. “I guess I’ll let you go home and do whatever you need,” Cas said with a smile on his face. Dean could tell it was fake but he did need to get back home. So, he reluctantly let Castiel crawl out of his lap. Dean watched Cas get back into his own car with a smile on his face. He watched the bartender start the car and leave after waving goodbye once more. Dean leaned his head back… oh my God… he just got to second base with a guy. Dean did, the guy who was a ladies man, almost hooked up with a dude. He sat there, a smile painted across his face. He hadn’t had a crush like this in forever, how would he handle this? His head was swimming, still high off the intoxicating kisses he just received. He couldn’t tell people about his newest toy, how would they view him after that kind of news? Hey there’s good ole’ Dean, I hear he slept with the town faggot, disgusting. He didn’t think that way but he lived in the South where being gay wasn’t too well accepted. He just wouldn’t make it public, he would keep it on the low. He was glad to have somewhere to go on weekends. He had to take it slow and he hoped spending their weekends together would keep the flame alive. He was excited, he felt like a high school kid who was crushing. He never knew that a man would give him butterflies this way.


End file.
